


Those Leaves Fly Into the Distance

by kakashisimp7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Naruto AU, hidden leaf osamu, hidden sand suna, more like rivals to lovers but, slightly aged up kita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisimp7/pseuds/kakashisimp7
Summary: Miya Osamu knew the Chuunin Exams would be difficult, but he didn't expect it to go quite like this.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 29
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	Those Leaves Fly Into the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizzikemen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizzikemen/gifts).



_ Zing. _

The sound of a razor-sharp kunai sings through the air, just barely grazing the tip of Miya Osamu’s nose and sending a white-hot pain up his face. He stumbles backwards and falls into the bush he had been using as cover. An instant later, two hands grab him and swiftly whisk him backwards into a small cave. 

“Damn,” Osamu pants, laying flat on the ground. “They almost got me.” 

“Well, duh. What are you thinking just running out of cover like that?” Osamu’s twin brother Atsumu hisses from behind him. “This is the Chuunin Exams, not some low-level genin mission. The three of us are a team, and we have to work together. We’re Team 6. We represent the Hidden Leaf Village now.” 

“I know that, bastard,” Osamu grunts, swinging his fist loosely at Atsumu. 

“What the- try me again, dumbass!” Atsumu yells back, grabbing Osamu’s fist. 

“Both of you kindly sit down and stop talking, before I practice my genjutsu on you and make you,” comes a sharp voice from the end of the cave. 

Osamu and Atsumu sit up, posture rigid. “Right. Sorry, Aran.” Aran Ojiro, the third member of their squad, is a stern guy that neither of the twins are particularly interested in irritating.

Silence falls over the damp cave.

Aran’s voice cuts through the air again only moments later. “We need to get going. It’s likely that whoever threw the kunai at Osamu has figured out where our cave is, and the last thing we want is for our scrolls to get stolen. It’s a miracle we got both scrolls to begin with.” 

The twins nod dutifully in response. 

Osamu stands up, grabbing one of the scrolls. “No need to hesitate then,” he calls over his shoulder as he begins walking out of the cave. “Let’s get a move o- _ WOOOAAAHHH _ !” Before he can even process what’s just happened, he’s hanging upside down, a rope trap expertly ensnared around one of his ankles. 

The blood rushing to his head provides an easy alibi for how hard Osamu is blushing, as he’s suddenly nearly nose-to-nose with a pair of icy amber eyes that cast quickly over his body and come right back to meet his gaze again. 

“You’re stupid, you know,” the other boy declares, poking Osamu in the chest, causing his body to start swinging gently. “You led me right to your hideout, and then you fell for my trap instantly.” 

Osamu recoils, only causing him to swing more vigorously. “You tried to kill me! Look, my nose is still bleeding!” He points indignantly at his nose. 

The other boy laughs. “Dumb as they come.” He steps back a bit and meets Osamu’s gaze again. “Ready?” 

“Ready for wh-” and before Osamu even has a chance to finish the sentence, the boy quickly slashes the rope suspending Osamu, causing him to slam to the ground with an audible thud. 

He leaps to his feet, sputtering and trying to put his arms up to guard against a kick, but the other boy is just watching him. 

Getting his bearings back, Osamu looks the boy up and down. His forehead protector is inscribed with the logo of Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand Village. 

“I’m Suna,” the boy says without prompting. “Suna Rintarou. From the Hidden Sand.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Osamu asks quizzically. 

Suna flashes a grin and pivots to start walking in the other direction. “I can tell you aren’t making it out of this exam, so when you see me in the one on one battles after this, I want you to remember the name of the person who made a fool out of you.” As if on cue, he reaches around behind him and pulls out Osamu’s scroll, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Thanks for the scroll,” Suna says with another grin before he jumps up into the trees and vanishes. Osamu can only stare as the strange boy disappears. 

Aran and Atsumu emerge from the cave behind Osamu, who turns to look at them, his face pained. “I may or may not have lost us our scroll,” he mutters, shifting his gaze down to the dirt. 

Aran says nothing. His expression is enough for Osamu to know how aggravated he is. 

“The guy that stole it from me is a lot better at jutsu than I am, so I don’t know if it’s worth pursuing him,” Osamu says slowly.

Atsumu scoffs. “He got you in a rope trap. There was no jutsu involved.” 

“Shut up,” Osamu groans, weakly elbowing his brother. 

* * *

A week later, Team 6 is standing inside one of the Hidden Leaf’s amphitheatres for the preliminary one on one battles. Getting both scrolls back in the Forest of Death was one of the most difficult things Team 6 had ever done together, but they’d somehow managed to make it through and progress to the next round of the Chuunin Exams. However, too many genin had made it through the Forest of Death to just have one round of one on one battles. They would be broken up into two different events, with the winners from the preliminaries facing each other later on. 

This specific situation is what has led to the current one on one matchup from hell: Miya Osamu (Hidden Leaf) vs Suna Rintarou (Hidden Sand). 

Osamu’s heart drops into his feet as he sees who he’ll be fighting against and he can feel exactly how hard he’s blushing. The stifled laughter he hears from Atsumu and Aran behind him does nothing to qualm the warmth in his face. 

“Alright, Osamu,” their team’s sensei Kita says from behind him, nudging him forward a bit, as if he knows Osamu feels frozen in place. “You got this. Don’t forget about your transformation jutsu.” 

Osamu makes his way to the floor of the area, his heart feeling simultaneously like it’s about to come out through his mouth and weighing down his feet. As he walks into the arena, he’s met by Suna’s pale eyes and abruptly shifts his gaze to the ground. 

Suna smirks. “Who would’ve pictured we would be meeting again here after I wrapped you up in a neat little bow in the Forest of Death?” 

Osamu rolls his eyes, shifting his field of view away from Suna’s piercing gaze. “I hope you’re ready to lose.” 

Suna throws back his head laughing, and Osamu stiffens. “In your dreams.”

Suddenly, sand starts swirling at Osamu’s feet. He jumps back quickly, but not quite fast enough and some of the sand swirls upwards, hitting him in the face. He grits his teeth. 

Atsumu watches quietly from the sidelines. Then, though, he hears Kita’s voice behind him. 

“The Hidden Sand kid’s dad is a magnet release user. I don’t know if Osamu is gonna be able to take him down.” 

“What’s magnet release?” Atsumu asks quizzically. 

“A special kekkei genkai that allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces. Only jinchuriki of the Hidden Sand’s Tailed Beast can actually manipulate sand itself, but with magnet release, you can get pretty damn close,” Kita responds, biting his lip. “I didn’t expect the Hidden Sand to bring kids of this caliber to the Chunin Exams. He clearly already has the skill to be promoted.” 

On the floor of the ampitheatre, out of earshot of Kita’s conversation with Atsumu and Aran, Osamu is giving everything he has just to evade Suna’s attacks. Not only is Suna skilled at ninjutsu, his hand-to-hand combat skills are refined and intense as well. 

Suna shoots a tall curtain of sand and dust into the air, completely clouding Osamu’s vision.  _ Shit _ , Osamu curses.  _ He’s gonna get the jump on me. From whe- _

_ WHAM! _

As he’s trying to figure out where Suna is, he feels a foot connect with his lower back and Osamu goes flying through the air, hitting the ground face-first. The air clears, regrettably showing Osamu the giant grin on Suna’s face. It’s oddly charming, in a strange and slightly deranged way. 

Osamu clambers to his feet. Just as Suna brings his leg around for another kick, Osamu pulls off the hand signs for a substitution jutsu, connecting Suna’s leg with a big block of wood instead. “Ow,” he yelps indignantly, swinging his head around to look for Osamu. 

_ This is my chance _ , Osamu thinks from across the amphitheatre, where he’s hiding behind the statue at the south end.  _ Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse… gotta do it now! _

Big breath in.  _ Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu!  _

A stream of fire and smoke comes rushing from Osamu’s mouth straight at Suna’s back, who’s still looking around for Osamu. He turns around at the last second, but it’s too late. Osamu memorizes exactly how those amber eyes look with a little bit of fear in them as the fire engulfs Suna. 

Atsumu cheers excitedly. “Kick ‘is ass, Osamu!” 

Kita grins. It took Osamu months of refining his chakra control and manipulation in order to use Katon, and it’s no small feat for a genin with no relation to the Uchiha clan to be able to pull it off in combat. 

However, to everyone’s shock, when the smoke clears Suna is virtually unharmed. 

Physically, that is. 

From the sidelines on the other side of the ampitheatre, Suna’s teammate Akagi watches through narrowed eyes.  _ Rin’s harrowed _ , he thinks to himself.  _ That definitely caught him off guard.  _ Akagi knows better than anyone that Suna is used to being able to easily beat everyone he fights, usually in less than five minutes. 

Suna reaches up to the top of his head, twisting his fingers through his hair to ruffle the residual ash out. Osamu quickly averts his eyes, hopeful that Suna can’t see him blushing, but as suddenly as he looks down, Suna seems to teleport directly in front of him. 

_ SHIT! _ Osamu sputters before Suna grabs his shoulder, bringing his mouth right up to Osamu’s ear. 

“Accidentally falling in love with your opponent creates a lot of holes in your defense,” Suna whispers in a voice so low and deep that Osamu thinks he would be fine with actually dying right there on the spot. 

Before he even has a chance to begin to think of a response, Suna kicks Osamu in the gut so hard that Osamu can practically see the wind getting knocked out of him, only to bring his elbow into the small of Osamu’s back, sending him straight onto the ground. 

Kita winces from the sidelines. There’s no denying Suna is more skilled in both taijutsu and ninjutsu than Osamu. 

The referee stands in hesitation for about 30 seconds, then calls the match when Osamu makes no move to get up. “The winner is Suna Rintarou of the Hidden Sand.” 

Osamu begrudgingly starts to roll onto his side, shocked to see when he opens his eyes that Suna is extending a hand out to Osamu, as if to help him up. 

Osamu squints up at the boy. “Are you gonna kick me again?”

Suna laughs, a genuine laugh, making Osamu start blushing all over again. “No, I’m trying to do the honorable thing here.” Osamu cautiously reaches for Suna’s hand and takes it, getting pulled to his feet fairly effortlessly. 

From the sidelines, Akagi chuckles to himself. He’s used to Suna all but killing his opponents in battle, and their team’s sensei has had to intervene multiple times to stop Suna from dealing a potentially fatal blow. The fact that Osamu got off easy in comparison means that Suna fancies him much more than he would ever let on to anyone. 

Atsumu, Aran, and Kita watch in silence as Osamu painfully hoists himself up the staircase to the sidelines of the ampitheatre. Once he makes it up to where everyone else is, he sinks down against the wall, panting from the exertion. 

“You kinda got pummeled,” Atsumu says helpfully, breaking a long silence. 

“....thanks,” Osamu growls, his eyes closed. “That kid is insane.” 

“He’s the son of the kazekage,” Kita says carefully. 

Osamu’s eyes fly open and Kita suddenly has three sets of crazy eyes on him. “WHAT?” Team 6 yells simultaneously. Aran starts giggling to himself. 

“You did great considering, Osamu,” Kita says cheerfully, gingerly patting his student on the back. 

* * *

After the preliminary versus battles conclude, Kita and Team 6 leave the amphitheatre. Kita stops them just outside. 

“Osamu, take a few days off to recover from today. Atsumu and Aran, come with me; we’re gonna work on your taijutsu skills so you guys are more prepared for your versus battles.” 

Atsumu groans. Aran smacks him on the shoulder. “D’ you wanna get owned like Osamu did today, or do you wanna win?” 

Osamu sighs. “At least let me get out of earshot before you guys start ragging on me…” 

He starts walking in the other direction back to the Miya family home. “Well, good luck with training. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” The rest of Team 6 waves as Osamu starts walking away. 

As he’s walking back to his house lost in thought about the match, he becomes acutely aware of another set of footsteps behind him. He turns around only to wheel back around just as quickly, because it’s Suna of all people walking behind him. 

Osamu stops. “Did you come to finish me off or something? I’m way too tired to fight you again.” 

Suna grins. “No, I just wanted to say that you fought really well today… like way better than I expected.” 

“Thanks,” Osamu responds dryly. “Mr. Son Of The Kazekage.” 

Suna abruptly blushes, which is more shocking to Osamu than anything that has transpired today. “Oh, I- I don’t really want people knowing about that.” He looks at the ground. “I want to be strong… and fight on my own merit. I don’t want to just ride on his coattails.” 

Osamu puts his hand on Suna’s shoulder. “I don’t know why you need someone like me to tell you this, but you are strong. Really strong.” 

Suna looks up suddenly, meeting Osamu’s eyes. They’re both blushing. “Really?” 

Osamu takes a step back, sputtering a bit. “I- what? Yes? You kicked my ass.” 

Suna starts laughing again, smiling so big that Osamu has to avert his gaze. “Thank you. Do you wanna get dinner or something? I’ll be in the Hidden Leaf for a few more days.” 

“I’d love that,” Osamu says with no hesitation. He can practically feel the soreness and muscle pain evaporating from his body. 

“Cool,” Suna says, starting to briskly walk away for a few strides before abruptly stopping.

“I...don’t know where I’m going,” he says to no one in particular. 

Now Osamu is the one laughing. “Sorry, you’ll have to follow me,” he says cheerily. “I’ll take you to Konoha’s finest dinner spot.” 

As the two start walking off together, Atsumu and Aran delicately remove themselves from the thorny bush they were hiding in and simultaneously burst out laughing. “I can’t believe that Hidden Sand kid has a thing for someone like Osamu,” Atsumu busts, bent over from laughing. 

Aran smiles. “I thought it was obvious from the first time they fought in the Forest of Death. He had so many chances to completely obliterate Osamu and never took them.” 

* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fic for the SunaOsa Exchange! When I saw my gifter was okay with a Naruto AU, I knew what I had to do. Hope you enjoy, Zeese!


End file.
